magifandomcom-20200222-history
Drakon
|kanji = ドラコーン |romaji = Dorakōn |alias = Dragul Jr Junior Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon |age = AoS: 14 Magi: 29, 30, 31, 34 (currently) |gender = Male |height = AoS: 163 cm (5'4") Magi: 226 cm (7'5") |weight = 202 kg (444 lbs) |family = Draguliel Hendrius Nodomis Pertegomidus (father) Barbarossa (brother) Two unnamed older brothers Sahel (wife) |allies = Sinbad Hinahoho Serendine Parthevia |djinn = Baal |occupation = King of Sindria Eight Generals (former) Commanding Officer (former) Western Region Military Unit Commander (former) |affiliation = Sindria Kingdom Parthevia Empire (former) |manga = AoS: Night 5 Magi: Night 77 |anime = AoS: Episode 2 Magi: Episode 18 |japanese = |cantonese = Hou-fung Mak |english = |image gallery = yes}} Drakon (ドラコーン, Dorakōn), or Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon (ドラグル・ノル・ヘンリウス・ゴビアス・メヌディアス・パルテヌボノミアス・ドゥミド・オウス・コルタノーン, Doraguru Noru Henriusu Gobiasu Menudiasu Parutenubonomiasu Dumido Ōsu Korutanōn), his full name, was one of the Eight Generals of Sindria, and the new King of Sindria after Sinbad's abdication.Night 317. He is a former general of the Parthevia Empire. He was the first of the Eight Generals to meet Sinbad and the first member of Sinbad's Household. Drakon is part of Parthevia's Dragul Family, and son of the Parthevian General Draguliel Pertegomidus. He is a minor character in Magi, and a main character in Adventure of Sinbad. Appearance Dragon :Drakon has a dragon-like appearance, with scales and green skin. He is particularly taller than most humans, but shorter than Hinahoho. He has amber eyes. Human :First seen in Adventure of Sinbad, Drakon appears to be a young man with long dark green hair, cropped short around his face, amber eyes, and a single hanging earring on his left ear. Personality Sinbad has stated that despite his appearance, he was once a human and a sincere man. When Drakon was the Parthevia Empire Army's Commander Officer, he had a strong sense of patriotism and greatly disliked the ways of his brother. He seem's to always put Parthevia and honor at first place. History Drakon came from the Parthevia Empire. Since he was a child, Drakon had a close relationship with the First Imperial Princess, Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia and used to follow her around.AoS: Night 7, Page 14 He became a Parthevia Empire Army's Commander Officer at 14 (he still had human aspect), as his family has been generals for many generations. When Baal's Dungeon appeared on Parthevia, the Emperor wanted to obtain its power, since Parthevia was in war against Reim Empire. All the soldiers who were sent to the Dungeon died, and the Emperor also decided to send Drakon. Drakon recruited more people among the population, and one of them was Sinbad, with whom he didn't go along well. In the Dungeon they found many obstacles, and the only ones who reached the treasury were Drakon and Sinbad. Baal appeared in front of them, and the two boys fought each other, agreeing that the one who won would obtain Baal's power. Sinbad defeated Drakon and became the first dungeon conqueror. In that point, Drakon was beginning to recognize Sinbad. When he returns the Parthevia's Emperor is angry with him because Sinbad obtained the Metal Vessel, and orders Drakon to capture Sinbad. It's unknown when his aspect changed. Only few people along with Sinbad and his wife know what he was like as a human. Plot Baal Arc Dragul is in a cart driven by two soldiers of Parthevia. The soldiers are asking themselves why them, the proud National Forces, are stationed at an outlying region like this. One of them says Parthevia is losing it, as they are recruiting children from some remote countryside, and the other one tells him to keep his voice down. Dragul throws a sword between the two, and tells them to quit their nagging, and asks if they call themselves proud Parthevian soldiers. They apologize. The second soldier says that Dragul looks like a kid, but he's more overbearing than most other generals.AoS: Night 5, Pages 17-18 Later, in Tison Village, Dragul has his sword pointed toward Sinbad, who is on the ground with Dragul's two soldiers' halberds at his neck. Dragul introduces himself as the Western Region Military Commander. He tells Sinbad that he has received an official draft notice from the army, and that in three days he should finish his preparations and enlist. He says that if Sinbad takes any longer than that, then they'd come for him, then asks Sinbad if he understands. Sinbad asks what if he said no. Dragul kicks him in the face, and says someone like Sinbad doesn't have the standing to refuse, and that this is a formal offer from the military.AoS: Night 6, Pages 9-10 The villagers start to get rowdy, but Dragul's soldiers tell them to shut up, and to get back to their own work. Dragul says that this village is nothing but women and children. He says there isn't much workforce left in this village that they can use, and they should report this to the higher ups, and the soldiers agree. Sinbad stands up and says, "Just women and children...? Not much workforce...? Just who do you take us for...?" Dragul says he takes them for exactly what he said. He says for a country, its citizens are a valuable workforce, and asks that isn't it natural for everyone to work blood, sweat, and tears for war. He says Sinbad should learn what a real workforce is from observing other citizens, which means military service. Sinbad says that the military service isn't a workforce at all. He says his father was deployed and never came back, along with other men in the village. He says they're just tools for this war, and there is no way he'll ever enlist. This makes the villagers rowdy again, as they agree with Sinbad. They yell that they're not just tools for this war, and that it just causes suffering for them.AoS: Night 6, Pages 11-13 Dragul's soldiers what's wrong with them, and why they're putting op such a fight. They ask Dragul what they should do. Dragul and Sinbad stare at each other for a while. Then, Dragul says that Sinbad can fuss all he want, but he can't escape drafting orders when they come. This quiets everyone. He asks Sinbad if he understands that Parthevia requires his services. He says everyone should already know the existence of "The Dungeon". He adds that Parthevia's Magicians say that there is a power residing there that far surpasses that of human intelligence, and that it is a power that can greatly influence the direction of this war. He says that they must get their hands on that power no matter what, and that it is an imperial order from his majesty. He tells Sinbad that in the end, his father was deployed after all. Lastly, he tells Sinbad that he should know how it ends, then leaves.AoS: Night 6, Pages 14-15 In Parthevia's palace, Dragul receives the mission of the Dungeon Conquest with 100 men. When he hears that he's shocked, but an older military tells him that they have appointed him because, even if Dragul is young, he is no less than any grown-up as a swordsman and as a leader. And adds that, above all, he's from the distinguished "Dragul Family". Dragul accepts the mission and begins to think about it. He thinks that all men who entered into the Dungeon died, and that this mission is no different from sending him to death. Then he begins to think aloud, saying that he's nothing but the youngest son, after all, and that his brothers would never be assigned a mission of this kind. Then, the First Princess of Parthevia, Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia appears behind him and says that he shouldn't speak of such things so lightly inside the palace. He's surprised and calls her your Highness, and bows at her. She laughs, and says that her name is too long, and asks him to call her just Seren. He nods but asks her stop calling him Dragul Jr, since that was his childhood name. She sighs and says that he's too serious at times like these, and reminds him that when he was little he was a sweet little brother who followed her around like a duckling. This matter embarrasses Dragul, but then Serendine changes the topic and says that she's heard that in this conquest corps he was appointed the commander.AoS: Night 7, Pages 11-14 Dragul nods, and solemnly says that although he was born in the Dragul Family, and served her since childhood, he's merely the youngest son, and yet she still treat him like one of her own family. He says that for this, he's forever indebted to her and swear that he will get good results in the quest because he will never do anything to soil princess Serendine's reputation. Serendine hits him on the head and laughs, saying that she already has a terrible reputation as the Venomous Spider Princess of Parthevia. Dragul objects that this is the nickname the enemy called her out of fear. She answers that she likes this nickname. Then, with a serious face, she says that if Dragul dies she won't forgive him, and she leaves. Dragul answers as you wish, and while he also leaves he thinks that that was foolish of him. He thinks he was thinking of dying to begin with, ans as a soldier who serves princes Serendine he will definitely accomplish the mission.AoS: Night 7, Pages 15-18 The day of the mission, Dragul is in front of the Dungeon and asks to two soldiers, Zamil and Tabi, if everyone is here. They nod, and says that the only person that is missing is Sinbad from the Tison Village. Dragul says that he shouldn't have left Sinbad to his own devices, and he laments that this brat is causing them trouble. Sinbad suddenly appears behind of Dragul, and says that the one who is a brat is Dragul. Then, Sinbad exclaims to the soldiers that he's the one who will conquer the Dungeon and enters to the Dungeon. Dragul is outraged by Sinbad's words and orders the soldiers to advance. Some time after, the Dungeon's monsters, some kind of dragons, have killed all the soldiers and only remains Dragul, who is scared and exclaims that it cannot be that the strongest soldiers of Parthevia are dying like this. When the monsters head to him, Sinbad rescues him hitting the monsters with a rock and they hide in a hole.AoS: Night 8, Pages 1-3, 12-14 Dragul questions Sinbad, saying why did he save him. Sinbad says that he doesn't care about reasons, and points that Dragul is the only one who seems a kid now. Dragul gets angry, and says that he will enlighten Sinbad, since Dragul's name holds an honorable lineage. Dragul proudly introduces himself saying: "The youngest son of the Dragul Family, a clan of Parthevian Generals. Son of the General Draguliel Hendrius Nodomis Pertegomidus. Commander of the Western Military Unit, I am Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon." When Sinbad simply says that it's too long so he would shorten it to Drakon, Dragul first is left shocked but then he quickly gets mad. He asks Sinbad why wants he shorten an honorable name like his, and Sinbad, also angry, answers "who could say all that!!", and tells Dragul to take his name for example, which only has six letters. Both boys are getting angrier and pulling out their swords, ready to fight, when the biggest dragon sets its sights on them.AoS: Night 8, Pages 15-18 Drakon and Sinbad hide behind a small cliff. They notice that all of the smaller dragons congregate towards it. Dragul fills Sinbad in on situation. Only half of the 100 soldiers Drakon led made it to the starting point of the Dungeon, as the remaining soldiers were killed by the baby dragons. They realize that the only door in this room is guarded by the giant dragon. Sinbad says they're being tested in this Dungeon. Drakon says he has a good idea, that Sinbad can be his shield.AoS: Night 9, Pages 1-6 As Drakon begins to explain his plans to Sinbad that the goal isn't to defeat the large dragon guarding the door, but to use a diversion. He adds that this test is to see whether he has the resolute to abandon someone as a decoy or not. When he finishes that in battle you leave failed soldiers behind, Sinbad asks him if he's too self-serving. Ignoring his statement, he tells Sinbad he's making him his subordinate, and that he should be honored. As he adds that he will be rewarded for his glorious death and that his family would be proud, Sinbad curtly tells him to "Cut that shit out." ''Shocked by Sinbad's reaction, Drakon scolds Sinbad for not listening to his commanding officer's orders, Sinbad rebukes by berating Drakon that thousands of people had died because of "militaristic blockheads like him". Fed up with Sinbad, he calls him an "Expatriate" and decides to do the mission by himself, leaving Sinbad alone.AoS: Night 9, Pages 6-8 Drakon is seeing running towards the door of the dungeon, vowing to conquer this dungeon for Parthevia and for the Princess while he attacks the dungeon monsters and weaves his way through. He accidentally catches the largest dragons attention and barely dodges a burst a fire it had aimed at him, hitting one of its minions. He then proceeds to dodge the dragon's flames and finally makes it to the door. Ecstacy on his face, he tells the door to open, but it remained closed. Fear overwhelmed him and he thinks of how he swore he would conquer the dungeon and as the dragon prepares to fire at Drakon he shuts his eyes and think of how he did not want to die.AoS: Night 9, Pages 9-13 Sinbad then saves him and gives his hand to Drakon to help him stand, telling him he now owes him twice. Drakon tells Sinbad to kill him, claiming he had failed as a soldier for not fighting the enemy and not throwing his life away. As he shouts at Sinbad to kill him, he tells him that it's natural for human beings to think that way and asks Drakon what kind of king would tell his subjects: "Don't hesitate and run away," and "throw away your life"? Sinbad then asks Drakon who could save Parthevia and claims that a country that abandons its citizens shouldn't exist. The dragon then refocuses itself onto Sinbad and fires, but is soon killed by a geyser blast that redirected its fire. Drakon is astounded at how Sinbad predicted precisely when the geyser would erupt and asks him who he was to which Sinbad replied "''I am me! Sinbad the Sailor!"''AoS: Night 9, Pages 14-21 The two boys continue to ascend the Dungeon, taunting each other along the way while fighting alongside one another. When they arrive to the treasure room, Drakon notes how everything was made of stone and that there was nothing of value. When Sinbad eyed a lamp and touched it, he summoned Baal who asked who would become King. Drakon planning to present the power to his majesty told Baal the one who would become King would be him, the exact moment Sinbad said the same thing. The two boys get into an argument and have Baal choose his King as the last ones standing. The two then enter a duel, with Drakon who seemed to have the upper hand with his vast military experience. He prepares to finish off Sinbad but Sinbad grabbed his sword and punches him in the face.AoS: Night 10 Drakon lay on his side, wondering why he was like this, and by the mere thought of being beaten by Sinbad, finds the strength to stand up once more. As Sinbad passed by him, he grabbed his ankle and the duel resumed. He tells Sinbad for his country, his King, and deceased subordinates, he could not loose. As he continually gets beaten up, Drakon wonders why again, and again, Sinbad manages to beat him. When Sinbad tells him that he should stay put now, Drakon tells him he is not defeated yet; acknowledging his wish, Sinbad tells him he'll beat him with "all he's got" and hits him for the final time. Drakon's mind slips into unconsciousness and he sees a flashback of his brother being betrothed to Serendine.AoS: Night 11, Pages 2-7 He states that he is happy for the two of them from the depths of his heart and later goes to talk to his brother. He congratulates him and his brother replied, saying the marriage was a decoy by the Dragul family, "nothing more, nothing less". Confused, Drakon asks him if he loved Serendine, to which his brother answered ''"Love or whatever. Not at all." Drakon thinks of how he couldn't do anything to save the princess, how he had no power, nor could he express his feelings to her. He hated how weak he was and stands up once again to tell Sinbad that he will grasp that power and return to her side, so he could not lose. He thought at their final clash for Princess Serendine that he must become strong and that this was for her.AoS: Night 11, Pages 8-16 As the two leave the dungeon, Sinbad takes Drakon along though he gives him just a long stare. Drakon is next seen passed out by the eastern Parthevian borders by the villagers.AoS: Night 11, Pages 20-21 Imuchakk Arc Sindria Arc Hinahoho stands alongside some of the Eight Generals and greets Sinbad when he comes back from his journey to the Kou Empire.Night 77, Page 7 When one of the Southern Creatures attacks Sindria, he stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Then, he is present during introducing Alibaba Saluja to Sharrkan.Night 80 During the Mahrajan Festival, he firstly takes a toast with such Eight Generals as Ja'far, Hinahoho, Masrur and Sharrkan, but also with Sinbad and Alibaba.Night 81 He is officially introduced to Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana by Sinbad. He is present with his beautiful wife. Later, Drakon tells Sinbad that it is good to play with women, but asks him if he's ever going to change his mind and marry a woman. Hinahoho agrees with Drakon. Hinahoho says that its good to have brats around, and Sinbad should have a lot of them. Sinbad says that even if he doesn't have children, he has a lot of citizens that are now a part of his own family.Night 82, Pages 8, 10-11 Later, Sinbad tells Alibaba that a prince from the Kou Empire will come, which reminds Ja'far about the princess from the Empire, Kougyoku Ren. He notes that she looked like she yearned for him, but Sinbad was apparently oblivious. Drakon comments that Sinbad "did it again". Sharrkan says that he doesn't like the Kou Empire much, but just as the rumors say, it it full of beautiful women. He says that he tried to play with the princess for an evening as well. Ja'far, shaken, asks Sinbad if he laid his hands on the royal princess without permission. He tells Sinbad that if he in impudent, there could be a war between their countries. Sinbad says he knows that, that he went to the Kou Empire with her for diplomatic reasons, and that it was all for Sindria and Balbadd's sake. He says that wouldn't behave in such a manner that would bring them only disaster. Ja'far says thank god, and Sinbad says he obviously didn't do anything to her.Night 82, Pages 14-16 Second Sindria Arc After Sinbad and Alibaba are cursed by Ithnan, Drakon is in the room, along with the rest of the Eight Generals, staying close to Hinahoho, Masrur and Ja'far. When Sinbad says he's alright when he mentions only caring about Alibaba's curse, he doesn't seem surprised but stays silent.Night 113, Pages 13-15 After the whole problem is solved, he sits during the meeting with Sinbad and the rest of his Generals, listening to the results of the last dungeon diving and to what Sinbad has to say. He seems very curious and amazed seeing Dark Metal Vessel from Al-Thamen and also shows the same kind of reaction when he hears that the princess from the Musta'sim Kingdom is currently being confined inside the Royal Palace.Night 116, Pages 6-10 He is then seen with Sinbad and Ja'far when Yamraiha comes to the room. She asks if the "test sample" examination bore any results. She recognizes the symbol on the Dark Metal Vessel as Magnostadt Academy's "Magical Charm Mark". Drakon says that it's impossible that even Yamraiha's homeland is involved with Al-Thamen.Night 117, Pages 4-5 He is present during bidding Aladdin, Hakuryuu, Morgiana and Alibaba farewell when they are leaving Sindria, but doesn't show any kind of expression.Night 121, Page 16 Magnostadt Arc Drakon appears alongside Yamraiha as Sinbad attacks the Medium. He is then showed using his Household Vessel, causing him to grow largely in size and he breaths fire at the Medium. Second Balbadd Arc Abilities Lightning Gun.png|Lightning Gun Lightning Gun1.png|A focused shot Lightning Gun2.png|Switching to diffused shots Drakon Household Vessel.png|Household Vessel Bararaq Barashikh.png|Bararaq Barasikh Physical Abilities Drakon is a skilled swordsman. Since he is one of Sinbad's Eight Generals, it is presumed that he is very powerful. Magic Tools :Lightning Gun: In the past Drakon possessed a Magic Gun that was obtained by Sinbad in the 1st Dungeon, Baal. It works by converging the power of a lightning bolt and firing it instantly. It can be switched between a focused arrow or diffused arrows. Using the piercing lightning arrows on a human gives acute pain to the nerves, and paralyzes them for a while. Household Vessel Drakon uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Baal. Baal lends his power to his Household Vessel. :*'Bararaq Barasikh': His Household Vessel is an earring located on his left ear. The body is covered in dragon scales that absorb and inflict damage, making this both an offensive and defensive power. Electric currents in the nerves stimulate muscle tissue, giving him superhuman strength. :Assimilation: :*'Breathing Lightning': It is shown that Drakon can breath lightning (fire in the anime) from his mouth.Episode 25 :*'Size Change': Drakon seems to be able to change his size as he pleases. In the war of Magnostadt he appears with the height of a mountain. His strength increases proportionally. Battles/Events Relationships Sinbad Drakon and Sinbad didn't start off on good terms, with Drakon forcing Sinbad to enlist in the Parthevian Army. It is currently unknown how, but in the 15 years after they met, Drakon became a member of Sinbad's Eight Generals. Drakon now has complete trust in Sinbad. However, like the other Eight Generals, he is aware of and complains about Sinbad's habit of messing with women when he is drunk. Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia Drakon and Parthevia's First Princess, Serendine, have known each other since childhood. In Parthevia, Drakon was one of Serendine's servant, he had a great loyalty to her and he was thankful for the familiar treatment she gave to him. He treated her with formality, even if Serendine asked him to only call her Seren. She also teases Drakon like a little boy and would bring up times when she claimed he followed her everywhere, which Drakon denies strongly. When he was 14 he had feelings for her.AoS: Night 11, Page 12 Trivia *"Drakon" is actually a nickname given to him by Sinbad after he heard Drakon's full name and found it too long.AoS: Night 8, Page 16 *Drakon (δράκων) means Dragon in Greek. Dragul, his real name, means the same. *His specialty is military affairs. *His hobby is training his subordinates.Magi Official GuidebookMagi Character Encyclopedia *His favorite food is that made by his wife and he doesn't like wild seahorse. *His favorite type of woman is his wife, while he dislikes young girls (he was made to say so both times). *His favorite way to spend days off is shopping with his wife. *He is worried about molting. *His weakness is his wife. *According to Morgiana, he has the scent of a cleanly knight, a dandy smell. *He becomes emotionally sensitive around the time of his molting period. *At first, Ohtaka thought of making him and Shou En brothers. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Household Members Category:Parthevia Empire Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Eight Generals Category:Assimilated Household Members Category:Adventure of Sinbad